


What's Your Damage, Sugar?

by cutupangels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutupangels/pseuds/cutupangels
Summary: my friend is writing a heathers fic so im gonna write one as well.





	What's Your Damage, Sugar?

The Belleville High Croquet Team only had about 3 members in the whole club yet for some reason the school had ruled it as an 'outstanding competition team.' Of course in order to get on said team, you have to go talk to Gerard Way, one of the most popular kids in the school.

Gerard and his group of friends, The Killjoys were the most popular clique in the senior class of '88. Hell, they were the most popular kids in the history of popularity. If that was even a thing.

Gerard's brother Mikey was considered the smart one of the group. Which was pretty much saying he was the only one that had a tiny shred of a brain cell in his head. I'm pretty sure it was him that came up with the whole killjoy thing. I used to be best friends with him back when social status didn't exist and the only thing that did was old Batman comics and whatever new Molly Ringwald movie was out.

Ray Toro was like the second-in-command. His dad was a plastic surgeon that operated on just about every girl in school. More customers equals more money. More money equals better houses, better cars, better parties, better everything.

And Gerard. Oh how much I loathe him and his nasally voice. He thinks he's so great just because his dad owns a shit ton of land. Not the city we live in, but half of the fucking state. All the kids (and most of the teachers if we're being honest) all worship him as if he himself had walked on water and turned some kid's liquor into water. He is a mega bitch.

They're all solid Teflon. Unbreakable. But like most plastics, they are very malleable meaning it's very easy for them to get bent out of shape.

I laughed to myself as I imagined The Killjoys get made into little plastic bowls by some plastic bowl maker guy. I gotta admit it was a kind weird yet funny idea.

My laughter was cut off when a mallet hit the side of my head.

"Oops! Sorry bout that, freak!" Gerard sneered at me, watching me rub my aching head.

Of course it was him, no one in the school hated me more than him.

He loosened his school tie and gestured to the others to follow him.

As they passed by me, Gerard kicked my ribs. "That's for messing up the game."

God I wish someone would kill him.


End file.
